"Wishing Well"
"Wishing Well" was a Dark Hunter in the main Roleplay Universe with lots of Rhotuka. History Matoran Universe “Wishing Well” was once a peaceful member of “The Shadowed One’s” species until the civil war. Near the end of the war, he tried to make himself all powerful by using Rhotuka launchers and their energies to manipulate the world, commissioning Xia to perform his experiment on him. Though unbeknownst to him, the one that would become “The Shadowed One” managed to hear of this and paid the Xians to change the experiment slightly. Instead of having the unlimited power that “Wishing Well” thought he would have, he found himself limited and needing to consume Widgets in order to use his true new power. Forcefully inducted into the Dark Hunters, “Wishing Well” would serve well in order to get his promised widgets. For punishments, more and more Rhotuka Launchers would be added to “Wishing Well,” which increased the number of widgets he needed to use his powers and also decreased how long he could use them in widget to time ratio. This made him increasing desperate, trying to over throw the ruler of the Dark Hunters which in turn gave him another launcher and more desperate to get widgets. Eventually he just left altogether to try and steal the widgets himself, but this didn’t end well and was imprisoned. Until the destruction of the Matoran Universe, he would remain in prison and after being freed went on a search for widgets. Spherus Magna After not finding any widgets, he came across of couple of old Dark Hunters he knew and followed them, hoping they would led him to widgets. Personality Arrogant, believes himself to be a true ruler, and wishes to be all powerful, “Wishing Well” is just bad company. Often upset, always plotting, and desperate. Powers and Weapons “Wishing Well” has fifteen, rapid fire, Rhotuka Launchers, each one possessing a different power. Specifically, they are: *Obedience - Forcefully makes any being or creature not mentally protected do everything he tells them. *Mean Look/Trap - Prevents target from escape or leaving the battle field until either "Wishing Well" is knocked out or killed. *Protect/Barrier - Creates a wall of energy that can take any hit, but only for one blow. *Disintegration - Turns anything it hits to dust. *Mutation - Mutates and changes things into whatever "Wishing Well" desires. *Size Manipulation - Changes the target's size, which can either be height or weight. *Confusion - Like the Makuta power of Confusion. *Blindness - Temporarily blinds the target. *Paralysis - Temporarily paralyzes the target. *Razor Disk - The spinner becomes a razor sharp, spinning disk of death that can slice through Protosteel. *Teleportation - Transports the target to another location. *Stasis - Temporarily freezes the target, preventing them from movement. *Plant Growth/Creation - Can cause any plant to suddenly spring up and attack targets. *Empower - Increases the physical strength or energy blasts of the target. *Weaken - Decreases the target's physical strength or energy blasts. However, if he consumes a widget, he can make his Rhotuka launchers do just about anything` for a limited time. `Limited to only canon/RP powers in the RP for fairness. Quotes No significant quotes yet. Trivia After getting a new Rhotuka Launcher installed, the last power "Wishing Well" used after the widget ran out would become the launcher's permanent power. Originally, his codename was going to be "Genie," but it seemed to generic. Category:Characters Category:Ajtazt's RPCs Category:Dark Hunter